The Beginning of Sirius' World Changing
by Vivian-Vampire-Music-Lover
Summary: This starts in the third Harry Potter book, since nothing happens in the first two of real importance to me. Everything began with a dream.............


Prologue

Visions of color flew past, like watching a movie in fast forward. But then it slowed down, and came to what appeared be the present. I looked around, wondering where she was, feeling strange and cold. I tried to find my wand, but couldn't. Fear started to set in, but then a man came up out of nowhere. I recognized him almost immediately as the murderer Sirius Black. I backed up, but he reached out and grabbed my arm. As a scream started building, he yanked me closer, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at something behind me. It was giving off an aura of fear and cold, and I realized it was a dementor, one of the protectors of Azkaban. I edged closer to Sirius, knowing he was trying to keep me from harm. But the dementor managed to get past his Patronus, and attacked me. I heard someone scream my name faintly from somewhere in my memory, and then fainted..........

Chapter 1

_I am so tired of that dream....._ I thought, still half-asleep and sitting in her kitchen and munching on cereal. _At least I get to go back to Hogwarts today....._ As that thought sank in, I finally woke up completely. "Oh crap! I have to get to the station!" I yelled, hopping up and running to get my stuff from upstairs. I let out a quick low whistle, and a white owl flew up. I hurriedly put my owl in her cage, and hurried downstairs to dump the rest of my breakfast. I glanced at the newspaper, The Daily Prophet, and gasped, deciding to take it with me.

Once I managed to get to the station, I did my best not to run, and got to the platform, deciding to simply get on without waiting for my friends, thinking they were already on. _Aw man, aw man, aw man. I can't believe I overslept...._I thought, drifting back to my dream before shaking it off. _Here goes..._ I thought before walking directly through the pillar. "That's going to be so boring by the time we finish school....Oh well. Now to get on the train..." I said while looking around. "Oh hey, there's Hermione, Ron, and Harry." I said to myself, waving once I caught their attention. All three smiled and waved back, walking over to me. "Where were you?" Hermione asked "We thought you were gonna miss the train." I smiled sheepishly "I kinda overslept....I didn't mean to but apparently my mind decided to make me rush today." I explained. Ron chose this moment to be observant and snatched my paper "What's this then? Decided to keep an eye out for murderers?" he asked, pointing to the headline. "Give it back Ron, I didn't get to read it yet." I complained. "Since Ron's being so forward, I'm going to assume then that you already know, Harry, why he broke out?" Harry nodded "He wants to kill me." I was silent, neither agreeing or disagreeing. I snatched the paper back and said "Come on, we better hurry or the train will leave without us." They seemed to remember how late they were already running, and quickly got on the train as I followed, thinking about my dream.

Once we were somewhat closer to Hogwarts, I was trying to cut out the sound of Ron and Hermione fighting about Scabbers and her cat Crookshanks, debating whether it was Crookshanks' fault that Scabbers was losing his fur and all; and trying to ignore the fact that there was a sleeping professor next to me. I easily blocked out their fighting, but about five minutes later, the train halted to a stop, actually throwing me out of my seat and onto the floor. "Ow." I muttered, lifting myself back up. I noticed the air was growing cold and instantly panicked. Just before I was going to say something, the compartment door opened, revealing two dementors. I locked eyes with one without meaning to, and out of the corner of my eye I could tell Harry had done the same with the other one. I felt my eyes sliding closed, and heard a faint scream, barely making out my name, and saw the professor stand, and a bluish white light, before losing consciousness completely.

Chapter 2

I woke up, with Hermione's anxious face hovering over me, and figured Ron's was over Harry, who I saw was laying down as I was. "Hermione, can you move over so I can sit up please?" I asked softly. She nodded and moved to the side, worrying about me. "Did anyone hear a scream?" Harry asked before I could. "Harry, no one screamed." Hermione said. "Yes they did. I heard it." I disagreed. Everyone in the compartment looked at me, and I noticed the professor was watching me, and Harry, rather closely which made me uncomfortable. "Well I did. Why did they attack me, and Harry?" I asked.


End file.
